


02:31（上）

by Eeeeevica



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 异坤陵，上没有异但哪哪都有他的存在感狗血双性女装
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	02:31（上）

“还在那站着干嘛？”

徐陵有点僵硬的转身。明明是自己下榻的酒店房间，来人却对此熟悉得像是主人。那人举起手机朝着他招了招手，“五点7102，我没来晚哦。”

他真好看，徐陵手里的剧本一下子失去了吸引力。那些黑色宋体方格子逐渐化成了对方的眉眼嘴唇还有极其显眼的金发。他真好看，他叫什么名字？他为什么会出现在这里？

来人已经进了浴室，徐陵却没有想起应该制止这个擅自闯入他人空间的家伙。

他是来干什么的？那个约他的人呢？他还没发现他走错了屋子吗？

他为什么要进我的浴室？

浴室里的动静不小，稀稀拉拉的水声传了出来，偶尔还有几声小声地闷哼。男人紧攥着已经卷成了筒的剧本又松开，小小年纪就进了演艺圈专注于演艺事业的他实在不知道接下来会发生什么。

徐陵想了想，还是站起来决定要对那个不速之客说些什么。

只是他还没走到浴室门口处门便开了。

“怎么今天换了种味道的沐浴露？不喜欢薄荷了吗？我还专门带了这种味道的润滑液。”蔡徐坤裹了件浴巾，看见他杵在门口也愣了。不过以为是男人又找了什么新法子取乐，面部表情又恢复成了刚进门的轻佻模样。“怎么换成了奶味？甜腻腻的。”王子异在床上习惯用含有薄荷成分的润滑剂或者是让自己用沐浴露自行扩张，足够刺激身体还能保持理智。蔡徐坤倒是打心里对这东西发怵，每每临了高潮却被一股凉意击下来，身体难过还要被迫保持清醒。

对蔡徐坤来说这不是情事只是惩罚。

蔡徐坤压下自己心底的心思，贴了王子异去吻他，平常都只有自己躲他的份，如今男人倒成了苦行僧，僵着身体不敢动作。

什么意思？转性了？

蔡徐坤面上不显，一双杏眸敛了在眼眶里滴溜溜转。理想状态应该是是他巴不得王子异提出违约先腻了这段关系，再因为愧疚从此再不来打扰自己。可“王子异要和我分手”这个想法一出来蔡徐坤就自行慌了阵脚。

我有做什么惹他生气的事了吗？还是他已经，他真的腻了吗？

蔡徐坤不想再继续想。

他引了男人走向床榻，在床边上双手放在他胸腔上推了一把，王子异坐在床上而自己则顺势跪在他双腿之间。“子异，子异。”蔡徐坤边唤了他名字边用脸贴了男人裆部的肉物，缓缓苏醒的性器确定了自己对男人的吸引力还是充分，蔡徐坤眯眯眼，歪了头将柔软脸颊贴了布料轻蹭。

原来那个人叫子异。徐陵背在身后的手狠狠握了又松开。全身的血液好似都涌上了大脑和胯部两个地方，眼前人的行为实在超出了他的意料之外，双手放在身后攥成了拳还是没敢动作。

“怎么不说话啊，”那个过于漂亮的人弯了弯眼睛看着徐陵，他的手也好看，搭着大腿乖巧的像个猫咪。男人面上还是一副平静样子实际上双手手心全是湿汗。他听见漂亮男人的问话了，耳朵通红。

蔡徐坤没等到从王子异嘴里应该说出的什么话本该是慌乱的，逐渐挺立苏醒的欲望还是给了回答。蔡徐坤半跪，伸手解了王子异裤子。他也慌，指腹沾了细汗半晌没能将扣子解开，干脆上嘴咬，咬下后又将纽扣顶在舌尖张开嘴伸舌抬头看王子异。

手指伸着将男人裤子拉链解了，欲望已然苏醒，狰狞着突弹出来拍打在蔡徐坤脸颊边猝不及防。一道水渍从前端马眼中冒出，顺势拍打在眼角又沿着脸颊滑下。

蔡徐坤双手握了那根粗长的肉物，龟头沉还冒着水，柱身攀着青筋看上去格外惊怖。他敛了眼没敢看男人像是羞涩，低了头将前端含进嘴里。他也是第一次做，王子异没教他做过这事，男人总好掐着他的欲望或肉蒂揉，便揉便将阴茎抵着肉口肏进去。蔡徐坤想着，等到初次口交的不适感压下了一些后才收了牙齿，将脸颊肉都凹了进去专心的吸吮着。

徐陵是真没想到，他没尝过性爱，连自慰都不得章法手上用蛮劲草草梏了了事。高昂欲望被湿软舌尖裹着在软腔里被吮着根部发麻，前端胀大了一圈连带着腰间也一阵酸软。

这不对。

徐陵握成拳的手掌张开来，小心地扶了青年的头发贴着细软脖颈想要拉开两人距离。

蔡徐坤却是以为男人终于有了其它想法，抓了他手带到自己腹部向下。哼哼着将茎柱吞吐的更深，几欲置于喉咙。

漂亮青年穿的不是酒店准备在浴室里的纯白浴袍，是一件缀了黑色蕾丝细边的绛红色半长裙。裙面自然垂下像是质感很好的布料。徐陵被带着向青年身体被绸缎包裹着的隐秘地带去了，两端的系带被解开，露出了最柔软的花瓣。

同款同色的内裤被莫名的水意沾湿了，徐陵的手指被带着在被包裹面积吝啬到过分的布料中来回划着，去摸半勃的欲望，去摸泛了水意的肉缝。徐陵将背挺直了些，他是僵住了身体屏住了呼吸，蔡徐坤却误以为是另一个信号。

一个男人终于不耐他笨拙的讨好把戏，并绝定停止。

蔡徐坤咬了唇，歪头慢慢靠在男人腿上。看王子异没阻止，便更大胆了一些。双腿岔开肉口的湿意关不住，软肉早就蔫附在两侧，被王子异的手指贴了肉唇上下几下便张开来，小肉口有点湿，被王子异的手指碰到了，蔡徐坤就忍不住要并腿。

眼下男人坐直了身体，蔡徐坤便不知道要如何是好了。抓了男人手掌的小手放在哪也不合适，内裤里的手指撤了，细窄的布料又重新平整地贴到那鼓鼓的肉户上——那离了指尖的肉口还在不满足的开合着，只是想起王子异带了薄茧的指腹便摇摇晃晃地吐了水。

蔡徐坤也晃了晃脑袋，抬起头的时候不小心碰到了昂扬的肉物，又习惯性的蹭了蹭。男人抓他起来——蔡徐坤却是握住阴茎根部蹭着肉口像是要自行吃进去。

先是用两瓣肉唇夹了，蔡徐坤双腿发虚，一手抵着床板，一手掰穴露出湿乎乎，软嫩的肉口。嫩红的肉唇挤出汁水，上下靠着那根硬挺蹭，喂给龟头汁水和阴肉，他的手和穴一前一后，包着男人的阴茎，将它嵌在温软的肉里，嫣红又湿暖的嘬在囊根处，他蹭了几次，脚撑不住，落下来，蹲着深深呼吸，眼眶泛着红。

蔡徐坤一边哆哆嗦嗦夹了阴茎，用半鼓的蚌穴喂他。一边哆哆嗦嗦的在心里暗骂。

他的手包着男人的阴茎，慢慢地将龟头对着那湿软洞口往里塞。蔡徐坤的两眼又开始盈泪，等那根东西完全放进去之后，又教他躺下来，跨坐在王子异身上的时候扶着他的腹肌，一垂眼将将要落下泪来。

男人好像慌了，急忙拽了他不叫他再动作。蔡徐坤才不管这些，摇摇头红着眼眶还是将阴茎吃下去。

他的腿还是分开张着，脚踝夹着王子异的胯，屁股塌着，两个人交合的地方有水意出来。

蔡徐坤又伸手教他去夹着自己的两腿间摸，摸被汁水裹得粘腻的软瓣，摸被指尖夹了就忍不住凸出来的蒂豆。眼睛一垂就能瞄到那个小肉豆在被捏住的指尖底下滑来滑去，蔡徐坤不敢看，他只瞥了两眼就看得脸热，被快意刺地又喘——喘也喘得虚浮，他喘一会儿就口干，劲像在气息里流失尽了。

“子异，子异……”

蔡徐坤又去喊他，手指牵着往底下那个已经蔫蔫的小肉洞里戳的时候，他喘得发急，好不容易急了这句话出来。

“你亲亲我……呜，你亲亲我……”

蔡徐坤贴了男人，软软靠着从下巴处开始吻。他的亲吻不得章法，胡乱的哼哼着用唇碰触，便是这样也叫的徐陵心乱了——他的唇又干又烫，吻越来越乱。

我应该去抱着他吗？

徐陵手指还插在漂亮青年下体汁水泛滥的肉口里面，他不知道只要他动一动手指，青年就会发出哼哼唧唧的情动的呻吟——这个在蔡徐坤被压在王子异身下经历过无数次的动作叫做肏弄。徐陵单手抬起环着青年不叫他因为失力而跌下去。

而7107的门打开了。

“坤！”

徐陵率先转过头看向闯入者，一张和自己一模一样的脸映入眼前。


End file.
